minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanting/List of Enchantments
Given below is a detailed list of all Enchantments in . List of Enchantments Aqua Affinity Increases underwater mining rate. Allows the Player to mine blocks at normal speed while still. Swimming causes the speed to decrease up to 5 times. *Enchantment ID: 8 *Max Level: I *Item(s): Helmets Bane of Arthropods Increase damage dealt and grants Slowness IV to arthropod mobs (Spiders, Endermites, Silverfish). Each level increase damage by 2.5 damage points. *Enchantment ID: 11 *Max Level: V *Item(s): Swords, Axes Blast Protection Reduces explosion damage and knockback. *Enchantment ID: 3 *Max Level: IV *Item(s): All Armor Channeling When an entity is hit during a lightning storm, it gets struck by lightning. *Enchantment ID: 32 *Max Level: I *Item(s): Trident Depth Strider Increases speed in Water by 1/3. Level 3 allows Player to walk as fast on water as on land. *Enchantment ID: 7 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Boots Efficiency Increases mining speed for respective blocks. Anvil is required for Level 5. *Enchantment ID: 15 *Max Level: V *Item(s): Axes, Pickaxes, Shovels, Shears Feather Falling Reduces fall damage (including damage from Ender Pearl teleports) *Enchantment ID: 2 *Max Level: IV *Item(s): Boots Fire Aspect Sets target Mob on fire. Adds 4 seconds of fire per level. Does not work on Nether mobs. *Enchantment ID: 13 *Max Level: II *Item(s): Swords Fire Protection Decreases damage taken from fire and lava. *Enchantment ID: 1 *Max Level: IV *Item(s): All Armor Flame Allows for Fire Arrows. *Enchantment ID: 21 *Max Level: I *Item(s): Bow Fortune Increases block drops. For minerals, level I gives a 33% chance to multiply drops by 2, level II gives a chance to multiply drops by 2 or 3, and level III gives a chance to multiply drops by 2, 3, or 4. For other items, each level increases the drop maximum by +1 (maximum 4 for glowstone, 5 for sea lanterns, and 9 for melons). Fortune increases the probability of flint dropping from gravel, and saplings dropping from leaves, and apples dropping from oak and dark oak leaves. *Enchantment ID: 18 *Max Level: 3 *Item(s): Axes, Pickaxes, Shovels Frost Walker Creates Frosted Ice when walking on Water. Treasure Enchantment. *Enchantment ID: 25 *Max Level: II *Item(s): Boots Impaling Increases the damage of tridents. 1 1/4 extra damage per level. *Enchantment ID: 29 *Max Level: V *Item(s): Trident Infinity Arrows are not consumed when shot from a Bow. Player must have at least 1 Arrow in Inventory. Arrows that miss their target are able to be picked up, but will not increase the number of arrows in the inventory. *Enchantment ID: 22 *Max Level: I *Item(s): Bow Knockback Increase knockback from attacks. (+3 Blocks per level) *Enchantment ID: 12 *Max Level: II *Item(s): Sword Loyalty The Trident comes back after being thrown *Enchantment ID: 31 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Trident Looting Mobs drop more loot when killed. Increase max drops by +1 for common items. Increases number of tries for uncommon and rare drops by +1 percentage points per level. *Enchantment ID: 14 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Sword Luck of the Sea Increases luck while fishing. *Enchantment ID: 23 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Fishing Rod Lure Increases chance of fish biting. *Enchantment ID: 24 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Fishing Rod Mending Repairs items using experience points. *Enchantment ID: 26 *Max Level: I *Item(s): Most tools Multishot Shoots multiple arrows or Firework Rockets out of a Crossbow *Enchantment ID:33 *Max level: I *Item(s): Crossbow Piercing Makes arrows shoot through entities from a crossbow. *Enchantment ID:34 *Max level: IV *Item(s): Crossbow Power Increase damage dealt by arrows by (25% x level + 1), rounded off. *Enchantment ID: 19 *Max Level: V *Item(s): Bow Projectile Protection Reduces projectile damage *Enchantment ID: 4 *Max Level: IV *Item(s): All Armor Protection Reduces all damage except Void, /kill and hunger. *Enchantment ID: 0 *Max Level: IV *Item(s): All Armor Punch Increases knockback caused by arrows. *Enchantment ID: 20 *Max Level: II *Item(s): Bow Quick Charge Charges a crossbow quicker. *Enchantment ID: 35 *Max level: III *Item(s): Crossbow Respiration Increases underwater breathing time by +15 seconds per level. Increase underwater visibility. *Enchantment ID: 6 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Helmet Upcoming Riptide Launches the player toward Trident when thrown; only works in water or in rainy weather. *Enchanment ID: 30 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Trident Sharpness Increases melee damage by 1.25 per level. *Enchantment ID: 9 *Max Level: V *Item(s): Swords, Axes Silk Touch Blocks mined drop themselves rather than other items. Allows collection of usually unobtainable blocks. *Enchantment ID: 16 *Max Level: I *Item(s): Pickaxe, Axe, Shovel Smite Increases damage dealt to undead mobs (Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, etc.) by 2.5 attack points per level. *Enchantment ID: 10 *Max Level: V *Item(s): Swords, Axes Thorns Deals damage to attacker. (Level x 15%) chance of dealing 1-4 attack points of damage. Reduces durability by 3 points when attack is successful, and 1 point otherwise. *Enchantment ID: 5 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Chestplate (Other Armor is secondary) Unbreaking Increases effective durability. *Enchantment ID: 17 *Max Level: III *Item(s): Most tools and Armor Category:Technical